


Affection

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Character of Color, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garcia has a talk with Morgan about finally letting his feelings for the good doctor be known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "What Happens At Home..." Told from Garcia's POV. Wrote this because of the secondary storyline where Reid shows an attraction to someone new. I wondered what Morgan would think about that.

"There has been some competition for a certain doctor's affections..." Garcia sing-songs when Morgan walks into her office. He's just come to ask a question about a file. Now he's about to play Twenty Questions with a woman who, at her best, has the ability to frustrate him like no one else can.

 

He's standing in the doorway with an all-too adorably confused expression on his face. "...What?..."

 

"A certain young doctor with a big mouth had a wandering eye while on a case that was just closed." She waits for him to figure it out. Luckily it doesn't take long.

 

His eyebrows fall back down to where they normally sit on his face as he casually shifts his case file to the other hand. As soon as she sees the forehead wrinkles smooth themselves out she knows he knows.

 

"Are you talking about Reid?" She smiles. "And?" Her own eyebrows raise. "Seaver?" This time she grins and taps her nose. "Reid was interested in _Seaver_?"

 

Morgan's eyes narrow just enough to give himself away. "Yep. And since _another_ certain person, who happens to be the sweetest drop of honey all by himself, has never told the good doctor that _he's_ interested..." She doesn't finish the sentence. She doesn't have to. Derek Morgan is well-versed in Garcia-speak.

 

Instead of telling her to back off as he usually does he asks, "Was Seaver interested in him?" She shrugs a maybe. She hadn't noticed when the woman first came to the BAU. But there was something in Spencer's voice, something slight and hopeful that made her wish he sounded like that about her best friend. "So he's not interested in her anymore?"

 

Garcia grins again. "Thank the goddess for fleeting attractions, right, sweetie?" He isn't conscious of how tight his body looks until he relaxes it. She can see when it hits him. "Maybe it's time you start wooing him..."

 

Morgan blinks, then grins back. Finally, she thinks. "Maybe, baby girl. Maybe."


End file.
